Lost Feelings
by Slushieeee
Summary: Lacus broke Kira's heart on that fateful day 7 years ago.  As a result, Kira became a darker version of himself, crushing anyone who stood in his way.  When they meet years later, will Lacus be able to save Kira? Or will he continue on his path? KxL AxC
1. Prologue: His Broken Heart

_Prologue: His Broken Heart_

Twenty-five year old Kira Yamato awoke with a strange feeling. He yawned and stretched his arms, wondering what was bothering him. He sat still for a few moments, pondering if something special was happening today. He glanced at his cell phone, which was always on because of his busy life.

October 18

8:06 AM

Kira's eyes widened as he read the date. His heart skipped a beat, as the ancient nightmares of his past were trying to resurface.

"_It's been seven years,"_ he thought to himself. Seven years since he had last spoken to the first love of his life. Kira felt like a zombie as he got out if his large, expensive bed. Kira had done his best to forget everything about _her_, but the one memory he hated the most, couldn't be erased.

Seven years ago, from this exact date, Lacus Clyne had broken his heart. The pink haired girl had mostly been out of Kira's thoughts, but he could never forget her. It was Lacus who taught Kira to never trust anyone, and to never love someone just in case that person happened to be a liar and manipulator.

As Kira walked into his bathroom, he could feel the memory tugging at his brain.

_Seven Years Ago_

_Eighteen year old Kira Yamato was driving in his car, on his way to pick up his girlfriend, Lacus Clyne, for what she thought was a normal date. Sure, it was definitely going to be an expensive date, but that was because Kira knew today was going to be one of the most important days in his life. _

_First, Kira and Lacus were going to the most expensive restaurant in the entire country of Orb. Kira had to plan the reservations seven months before the actual day! After Kira hopefully managed to be the best gentleman in the world, he would take Lacus to their favourite spot. They usually walked on the shoreline of the ocean, when the night was clear and the stars were shining. Tonight would bring a full moon, which was perfect for Kira's plan. _

_Kira was going to propose to Lacus. He knew they were young, but he also knew they were in love. Everyone in their school knew how close the two were, and Kira felt that Lacus was his soul mate. Kira and Lacus never argued, and Kira felt brighter than a thousand stars when he saw her. She was the most beautiful and nicest girl in the world, if you asked Kira. _

_After they had finished eating their meal, Kira took Lacus to the shoreline. Kira was still wearing his brand new, expensive suit, and Lacus looked amazing, as always, in her black dress, which reached to just above her knees. _

_Kira held Lacus' hand, silently praying that she would say yes to the question he was about to ask her. He could swear that the ring in his pocket was getting heavier each step they took. Finally, Kira stopped and faced Lacus. _

"_Lacus, you look beautiful tonight," Kira said, and immediately felt like punching himself. How many times had he said that tonight already? _

_Lacus felt her heart soar as Kira spoke those words. She had lost count of how many times he had told her she was pretty tonight, but each time was just as good as the first. _

"_Well Kira, you look handsome as well," she said, silently giggling as Kira blushed at her words. Kira was nervous tonight and Lacus had no idea why. _

_End Flashback_

Kira felt his anger rising as he stepped out of the shower. _"She played along with it! She knew what she had to tell me but she chose to continue using me like she had been for all those years!" _

Kira glanced in his mirror as he dried himself off. His body was muscular and well defined. His solid chest seemed to radiate with power, and his hardened abs was a result of his clean diet. Kira would never admit it, but he could catch the glances of women as he walked by. _"This body was just a plus when she decided to use me!" _

Kira's anger dimmed as the rest of the memory came back.

_Flashback_

"_Lacus," Kira said, preparing himself for his proposal. Lacus' eyes were fully concentrated on him and he felt like he was going to break down. He noticed something strange in her eyes, but he didn't care. _

"_Everyday I see you I think you're beautiful, and that's because I love you so much. I love everything about you, like how you're nice to everyone even though they might be a jerk, how you're so good with kids, how you always refuse to talk to me when you're doing homework, because you think I'll distract you." _

"_Everyday I wake up, feeling tired and hoping school is cancelled. But then I remember that when I go to school, you'll be there. And then suddenly I'm not feeling tired anymore, and I can't wait to see you. When I get to school, and I see you're smiling face, it's so hard for me to not just run over to you and kiss you for hours." _

_Lacus' eyes were watering now. Kira felt a boost of confidence. She was touched by his words! _

"_The point is that no matter what challenge I face in life, I can beat it because I have you! You give me strength when I need it, and you make me feel happy on a rainy day. Your love is the reason I want to live!" _

_Kira got down on one knee and the pulled the velvet box from his pocket. He opened the box and showed Lacus the ring. It was a small diamond ring. Kira had worked so many overtime shifts to earn the money for it, yet he still didn't feel it was good enough for Lacus. Nothing was. _

"_Lacus, if I could spend the rest of my life beside you, I would be the happiest man in the world. I wouldn't need anything else, as long as I had you. Will you marry me, Lacus Clyne?" _

_Kira looked into Lacus' eyes, searching for her answer. But something was wrong. Lacus started to cry. Kira panicked. It wasn't tears of joy, it was tears of…_

"_Kira…I'm…s-so sorry" Lacus sobbed. Kira stood up and dropped the velvet box on the ground. "I'm sorry, Lacus! I shouldn't have asked! It was stupid! I don't know what I'm thinking! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, feeling a __sense of dread. She said no! _

"_No! It's not that…it's…"Lacus said. "Kira, I would say yes, believe me, I would! There's something I need to tell you!" Lacus tried to stop the tears, because she knew what she was going to say next was going to hurt Kira. _

_Kira felt frozen as he listened to Lacus. "I should have told you before we started dating; I should have told you as soon as we met!"_

"_My father arranged a marriage for me before I was born. He and his business partner wanted to merge companies with the marriage, and hopefully the marriage would change the company and bring it to the top…" _

_Kira felt his mouth hang open a little. Arranged marriage? But that would mean…no…it couldn't…_

"_My mother died giving birth to me, and this was also her last wish. I…don't have a choice Kira. I couldn't bring myself to tell you all these years, because I was hoping that I would be able to talk my father out of it. I had to tell you today, the wedding is in four months." Lacus looked at Kira and she felt her heart split. _

_Tears were streaming out of Kira's eyes, and the amethyst colour that once reflected joy showed nothing but pain. _

"_B-but, why? Why Lacus, please…" Kira pleaded. _

_Tears were streaming down Lacus' face as well, even more than Kira's. She would never forgive herself for this. He proposed to her, the man of her dreams had proposed! But she had to turn him down. Lacus couldn't take it. She ran off, not caring if anyone saw her or not. _

_Kira called out to her. "Lacus! Lacus! LACUS!" he yelled, hoping, begging, that she would come back into his arms, and tell him that what she just said wasn't true. _

_Kira watched her figure disappear into the darkness and Kira dropped to the ground. He didn't know how long he sat there, in shock and pain of what Lacus just told him. Lacus was gone, she was no longer his. It had all __happened so fast, it came from no where. Kira threw his head towards the sky and screamed. What had he done to deserve this? All this pain? _

_End Flashback_

Kira chuckled to himself as he put on his suit. _"She didn't even try to see for herself if I was ok. She didn't care enough!" _he thought to himself.

_Flashback_

_The day after he proposed, he called Lacus every minute. He called her every minute for the next month. But she never answered. He never saw her. Lacus was ignoring him and it was killing Kira. He couldn't stop the tears. _

_Kira had questioned himself for months. Was he the problem? Did he do something wrong? The week before the wedding, the tears had stopped. His sadness was replaced by anger. Lacus used him! She put him through all the pain! _

_Kira showed up to the wedding right before the ceremony. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even his best friend, Athrun, or his sister, Cagalli. They had tried contacting him, but he was so absorbed in his pain he couldn't think straight. At least they cared about him. _

_Kira sat in the front row, between Cagalli and Athrun. As the priest was reading, Kira took time to study the couple. The groom was a man named Troy Knighting. He had short brown hair and was the same height of Kira. He had a face that showed he was serious, and Kira knew this was a man who would run a business with an iron fist. _

_And then there was Lacus. She looked beautiful in her white wedding dress, and Kira felt like he was going to puke. She should have been there with Kira! _

_Kira held his breath as he heard the infamous line. "Do you, Troy Knighting, take Lacus Clyne to be your lawful wedded wife?" _

_"I do," Troy said, smiling. _

_"And do you, Lacus Clyne, take Troy Knighting, to be your lawful wedded husband?" _

_Kira froze. This was it. This was Lacus' chance! _

_"I do," Lacus said. The two shared a quick kiss before everyone started cheering. Kira suddenly knew what it was like to have your heart ripped out. He felt…strange. He felt…different. He stood and started to walk down the aisle. He heard Athrun and Cagalli calling his name, but he didn't care. He looked back once more at Lacus. She too was looking at him, and he could see the sadness in her eyes. _

_"Why should she be sad?" Kira thought to himself. "She knew what she was going to do to me. She now belongs to Troy, she has someone! I don't have a love anymore." _

_As Kira neared the doors, he felt the last of his sadness leaving his heart. It was replaced with rage, and understanding. "I'll never take this chance again! I'll never trust anyone. Love made me weak! Love is just an emotion that gets in the way!"_

_Kira smirked as he felt the doors close behind him. "Thank you Lacus Clyne, my love, for teaching me the most valuable lesson! Screw emotions! Screw caring about anyone else! If I want to powerful, I can't care about others! Emotions will make me weak!" _

_Kira's smirk dropped from his face. "I swear to you Lacus, even if it's the last thing I do, I'll destroy everything you and your father stand for! EVERYTHING!" _

_End Flashback_

Kira sat at his kitchen table, smiling at the memory. It was the day he changed. After the wedding, Kira left. He disappeared. No one knew where he went. He didn't even tell his parents. A year later, a company called Ark Enterprises emerged and quickly rose to the top. The company designed many different things, like computers, televisions, and even cars! Their operating systems were the best! In just 3 years, Ark Enterprises was already making billions.

There were many news stories on Ark Enterprises. But even more on their CEO, Kira Yamato. He was just a kid in the business world, but anyone that worked with him would tell you otherwise. He radiated power and anger, and people feared him. Kira became infamous for destroying anyone in the way of his company.

Kira had broken his promise. He didn't even care about Lacus anymore. The memories fueled him; they reminded him what emotions could do to a person. He remembered the pain he felt when Lacus revealed her secret. He hadn't felt that pain in seven years.

* * *

A/N: So that's the introduction to this story!

Of course, Kira is going to be OOC. Don't worry about that though. The pairings will be KxL, AxC, and I'm not sure if there will be any others. For now, there's nothing much to say. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll answer them. If you have any comments/angry critiscm, don't be afraid to let me know either! REVIEW!


	2. Author Note Actual Update Coming Soon!

Wow, its been almost two years since this story has been published, and I last signed into this account. Anyways, without going into all this BS about how I've been busy, blah, blah, blah, I'm just letting everyone know that I'm working on the next chapter right now. Should be uploaded soon!


End file.
